


Lost and Found | Ironqrow One-Shot

by amajiki_katsuko



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, IronQrow, M/M, One Shot, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amajiki_katsuko/pseuds/amajiki_katsuko
Summary: "I'm...I'm lost, James," Qrow managed to whisper. "I'm not far away, I'm just out of sight."James' face came closer."You don't have to be, though," He whispered back. "I can find you, I can take you back home."





	Lost and Found | Ironqrow One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ironqrow one-shot/fic! This was heavily inspired by a headcanon of mine that Qrow is a very skilled musician. I've been really into Ironqrow lately so I decided to write this! I hope you enjoy! :)

Qrow ran his hands along the polished wood of the black piano. Years worth of dust collected on his calloused fingertips, leaving trails across its surface. A torn cloth tarp lied in a bundle on the floor beside it.   
The piano looked like it hadn’t been touched in decades. Qrow wasn’t sure if the instrument still worked, let alone be in tune.  
He tenderly lifted the fallboard, revealing the yellowed keys underneath. Fortunately, all 88 keys were still intact and in their respective slots. Though old, the piano was beautiful and in surprisingly good condition for its age.   
It was sad to think that such a breath-taking instrument had been so easily forgotten. Qrow couldn't help but see a part of himself in the instrument.   
The Atlas Academy music room was abandoned long ago along with everything in it. Brass, woodwinds, strings, percussion, all of it was left to collect dust for years to come, never to be played again.   
It would be criminal not to let the piano play at least one more song before it gave out. Qrow sat down at the bench, his hands resting hesitantly on the keys.  
Before attending Beacon, Qrow had never even seen an instrument before. When Ozpin had realized this, he offered to give Qrow piano lessons. Although Qrow was usually afraid of new things, he was absolutely enamored by the instrument and agreed. Many of Qrow's fondest memories as a teenager was in that stuffy music room, laughing with Ozpin and learning new songs. Ozpin would always praise Qrow for how fast of a learner he was. He'd say it with a proud smile.  
Qrow’s chest tightened, and he took his hands off the keyboard, resting them in his lap. Qrow wasn't feeling confident in himself anymore. This was a waste of time, he had business to take care of. Qrow was about to stand back up until he felt a sudden presence behind him.  
“What’s the matter, Qrow? You don’t have stage fright, do you?” James Ironwood's voice came from the doorway. Qrow was startled at first, but then let out a raspy chuckle.   
“Nah, I just,” Qrow searched for a believable excuse. “I haven’t played in a while, I'm kinda rusty. I don’t really remember any music.”   
James walked into the room and strode towards the piano.   
“I'm surprised that you found this place. We had to close it off years ago,” James said as he leaned against the instrument.   
Qrow shrugged.  
“I guess I just needed some alone time. I just kept walking and walking and, well, I found this place,”   
James’ soft smile faded into a slight frown.  
“Alone time? But you’re always alone,” He pointed out. Qrow looked away so that he didn't have to see James' face. He didn’t know how to respond.   
"I- uh-"  
“Play something for me,” James blurted out.   
Qrow looked back up at him, surprised.   
“S-seriously?” He asked incredulously.   
“Yes,” James affirmed, pulling up a plastic chair and sitting down.  
“J-James, I don’t- "  
“Just play something, anything. Something you made up, something you know. You've piqued my interest now, you're not getting out of this.” James persisted.   
Qrow opened his mouth to protest, but James leaned back in the chair and folded his arms. He wasn’t budging.   
With a defeated sigh, Qrow turned back towards the keyboard. Anxiety began tying knots in Qrow’s stomach. With shaky hands, Qrow put his fingers back on the keys and closed his eyes.  
An image flickered behind his eyelids; a memory of the first song Qrow had ever learned. He had been practicing for weeks, Ozpin with him every step of the way.  
He remembered his hands dancing across the keyboard, every note falling into place, every string under Qrow’s control. He remembered feeling excited, adrenaline rushing through him.  
Qrow couldn’t see the faces of his teammates who watched him as he played. He didn’t notice Ozpin standing beside him wearing that proud smile. Qrow didn't pay any attention to the things around him. He just kept playing, and he had never felt more alive.

Before Qrow even knew it, his hands were flying along the keys. Whether it was the memories of playing for his friends giving him confidence or simply muscle memory, Qrow didn’t know. He didn't care.  
Major chords bounced off the padded walls. Dynamics changed, the speed fluctuated. Qrow poured everything into the music. Every feeling of sadness, anger, and despair flowed from his heart and into his fingertips.   
His blood was pumping, his heart raced. Tears began forming in his eyes, but he just kept on going.   
The final measures of the song were something Qrow had added onto the original piece.   
Unlike the majorly fast-paced measure before, this one was slow and soft, the intensity fading into a somber melody. He let a tear trickle down his pale cheek. Qrow had written this section shortly after Raven had left. It was the first he had ever written. He was feeling so many emotions at once, he couldn't put his pain into words. So, Qrow wrote them down as notes and chords instead. Though soft sounding, the section was full of sadness, bitterness, and confusion. Qrow could have gotten lost in the music, lost in the pain he felt.   
His pinky finger hammered the very last note.  
The song had ended.   
Qrow took his hands off the keyboard, beads of sweat forming on his temples and forehead. He quickly wiped the tear from his face.  
“Sorry. I, uh, may have gone a bit overboard,” He chuckled.   
“Wow,” He heard James breathe. Qrow turned to face him.  
James looked completely awestruck. His gray-blue eyes sparkled in amazement.  
“That was...damn, that was amazing!” James exclaimed. Qrow’s face went pink. He wasn't used to receiving positive reinforcement.   
“I-it could’ve been better. Like I said, I’m still so rusty and- "  
“Qrow,” James interrupted sternly. “You did a really great job.”  
A shy smile tugged at the corner of Qrow’s mouth.   
“Thanks, Jimmy,” He mumbled.   
What James did next surprised Qrow.   
The general got up from his seat and sat next to Qrow on the piano bench, a bit too closely. Their shoulders bumped, and their knees gently grazed each other. Qrow's body tensed up, unsure of how to react.   
"You should teach me sometime," James suggested, admiring the instrument. "I've never really had many hobbies, and it's a good way for us to get to know each other better. For, uh, the job's sake."  
Qrow snorted.  
"Yeah. There's nothing more romantic than two old jaded assholes fooling around in an abandoned music room,"   
James playfully nudged Qrow, and the two men shared a laugh.  
"But, in all seriousness, I think it'd be good for you. You need to start hanging out more with people your age anyway," James continued.   
Qrow looked down at his lap.  
"So really, you'd just doing it more me than yourself,"  
"Is that so wrong?"  
"No, I just..."  
Qrow trailed off. He didn't have the energy to argue, especially since he knew he couldn't win. James scooted closer to Qrow, their bodies closer now. He rested a gloved hand over Qrow's.  
"You don't have run anymore, Qrow,"  
Qrow swallowed hard, his face growing redder.  
"I-I'm not running,"  
"Then how did you get so far away?"  
Qrow looked back up at James, his stomach fluttering.   
"I'm...I'm lost, James," Qrow managed to whisper. "I'm not far away, I'm just out of sight."  
James' face came closer.  
"You don't have to be, though," He whispered back. "I can find you, I can take you back home."  
Tears welled up in Qrow's eyes.  
Qrow felt James' free hand against the back of his neck. Goosebumps rose on his touch-starved skin as Qrow melted into the man's touch.   
James leaned in even closer.  
"I'll find you, I just need you to let me,"  
"James-"  
Qrow inhaled sharply in surprise as James pressed his lips firmly against his. Qrow's mind raced. It screamed at him to pull away, to push James off of him, anything. But his heart had already leaped out of his chest and onto his sleeve. It desired James, it wanted more of him. Qrow moved his lips against James', feeling the other man smile softly.   
Eventually, they had to come up for air. The two pulled away, their faces still centimeters apart.   
Qrow felt a smile forming on his lips.   
"It's so funny," Qrow mumbled.   
"What is?" James inquired.  
"I suddenly feel like writing music again."  
James chuckled, pressing his forehead against Qrow's.   
"How do you think it will sound?" James asked, beginning to lean in to steal another kiss. Qrow smirked.  
"Well, I'd imagine something like this."  
The two connected once again, wrapping their arms around each other.  
After everything that had happened just a week before, Qrow was feeling lost and scared. He wasn't sure if he could trust anyone ever again. But being there with James, feeling his body against his, basking in his comforting warmth, Qrow began to reconsider.  
Qrow felt abandoned, just like the old grand piano in the Atlas Academy music room. He might as well wore a yellowed cloth tarp, hidden away where no one could see him.   
Qrow was lost, but for the first time in years, he had finally been found.


End file.
